The Lightning in Gakuen Alice
by Ciel Black018
Summary: The Guardians were literally kicked out from the mansion. Lambo an exception. Tsuna had made sure that Lambo will go to school whether he likes it or not. But the school is not normal though. The school is the prestigious Gakuen Alice itself. The lightning is striking. Can the students and the faculty survive the brattiest and one of the most destructive guardians ever?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN‼! THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTVE OWNERS AND ODVIOUSLY I'M NOT ONE OF THEM.**

**PRELUDE 1: Being Kicked Out**

"Out. Right. Now." This one sentence made all the guardians widened their eyes.

"But Jyuudaime! We didn't mean to do it!" Gokudera protested as he stubbornly denied that everything that had happened moments ago was not his entire fault. Or maybe a part of it.

"Yeah Tsuna! I thought that this is already a normal occurrence already. We did it all the time and you never been this angry before." Yamamoto said as he looked at the fuming teen with confusion. Well, it was the truth. Lots of things were usually destroyed inside the mansion and Tsuna never snapped at them for once. This was the first time he did.

"Destroying stuffs inside the mansion **is **a normal occurrence already and I have pretty much given up on always telling you guys that it is not good. But destroying **the **mansion itself is another thing. Though it is a miracle itself that my office stayed intact with all the destruction you had made." Tsuna said in a very calm voice though he was surrounded by a very dark aura. It was very scary and it didn't help at all that Reborn sitting beside him with his own dark aura as well.

"You idiots broke my beloved espresso maker. It was one of a kind and very important to me since it makes the best espresso ever and you idiots destroyed the kitchen with my espresso in it. I already knew that you were idiots but I never knew that your idiocy was that intense." Reborn said in a calm voice like Tsuna.

"And don't forget that they managed to burn my entire finished paperworks as well. Though I really want to know why you didn't burn my uncompleted paperworks as well." Tsuna said as he glared at the now nervous guardians except for the obvious two who will **never** show their fear towards the now fuming boss. They flinched though when they look at their boss' eyes for a moment.

"Tsuna-nii, I the great Lambo-sama didn't do a thing. I am innocent. It was them who started it. I was only dragged from their fights." Lambo said as fe showed fake though realistic tears in front if his beloved brother and boss. He know that his Tsuna-nii will not stay mad at him and will forgive him after a few days of isolation.

"Shut up you idiotic cow! This was your entire fault to begin with! It was you who started it!" Gokudera shouted as he glared at the 10 years old kid who was blatantly ignoring him for the time being.

"Maa, maa. I think that it was our entire now that you think about it. It was us who fought here, it was also us who destroyed the properties here and most of all, I am very sure that I didn't destroyed Tsuna's paperworks and Reborn's espresso." Yamamoto said as he tried to calm the hot tempered storm guardian who was now glaring him like he did something very wrong.

"I EXTREMELY AGREE!" Ryohei shouted making all the occupants inside the room flinched at the volume of the sound. You think that years of being with him made them immune to the volume of sound just like how they are now immune to Bianchi's cooking. Well, you are very wrong in that manner. In fact, Ryohei's volume seemed to up nowadays and had successfully surpassed the volume of the most loudest person in the Varia, namely Squalo. Fuuta had now ranked him as the most loudest and annoying person on the whole mafia world or maybe the whole world. "But I EXTREMELY know that it was Octopus-head who made most of the damage!" Ryohei added as he pointed an accusing finger on the said Octopus-head who was now very red in anger.

"What was that you Turf-top. In case you had forgotten, it was Mukuro and Hibari who had made the most damage here!" Gokudera shouted as he too pointed an accusing finger on the duos who were still glaring at each other even if they were placed far away as much as possible.

"Kufufufu…are you implying that this was my entire fault?" Mukuro said as he gave Gokudera an infuriating smirk that made him said person fume more.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome said nervously as she noticed the growing tension between the storm and the mist. It didn't help the fact that she noticed the growing dark aura of her boss and his tutor.

"Hn…I did no such thing." Kyoya simply said making Gokudera who was now very red in anger, more red if that was possible.

"Why you.." Gokudera said as he prepared himself to throw some dynamites at the two bastards in front of him. How dare they denied the damages that they had caused. It was very unfortunate that his boss had stopped him from throwing it. Afterall, he didn't want to anger his beloved boss more. What kind of right hand man will he be if he can't even make his boss happy.

"Gokudera..stop it." Tsuna said suddenly making the guardians who heard him flinched at how calm his voice was. It was like the calm before the storm and they knew that he was now very mad at them. They looked at their boss and had paled on sight. They now had noticed that the surrounding dark aura that their boss now seem to had become bigger and it was really scary.

"Now that I had your attention already, Tsuna and I had decided that we are going to temporarily kick you out of this mansion if we want to ensure that the mansion will be repair. Also, we decide to make sure that you all will be scattered at different places inside Japan so that you won't do any more unnecessary damages. I had enough of your childishness here in this country so you will be sent to Japan." Reborn said as gave them a devious smirk as he watched all the guardians widened their eyes in sync. He hoped that the hidden camera in the room had caught it. Though, it will be impossible seeing that almost of the room was in tatters and the only thing who was left untouched were the unfinished paperworks, the desk and the chairs. He can't help but be amused at the guardians antics but he is still mad for his broken espresso.

"Reborn-san." The guardians protested but was stopped by two pairs of glaring eyes in front of them.

"You will be separated. I don't care if you meet each other again but just make sure that if you do then I won't find any kind of disasters on that place. Also, make sure of it that the damage that you might cause in the future will not be added to my already growing piles of paperworks. Do I make myself clear?" Tsuna said in that commanding voice of his that the guardians weren't given much of a choice but to just nod at him without giving any argument. Even the mist guardian and cloud guardian were silent and was not trying to kill each other since they were in the same room.

"Yes, Boss." They said in unison except for the two certain person. Well, all of them feared for their life at that moment. And arguing with their boss is really not making their situation better. They just gave up and sealed their fate in whatever that might happen in the future.

"Good. Afterall, you should be good models to your subordinates. If you managed to improve your skills in interacting with normal people without making them insane then I might forgive you for all the destruction you had cause. Also, I am going to have Spanner and Shoichi look at the videos that the camera had before it was destroyed. We're going to find out who destroyed my paperworks and Reborn's espresso maker and will be punished accordingly." Tsuna said in his still calm voice that the guardians were sweating bullocks since none of them remembered what they had destroyed at that time. It happened so fast that it was like a blur to them.

"I like your idea for once, Decimo. This might teach them to become civil with normal people for a change and I **will** deliver my own punishment to that person who destroyed my beloved espresso maker.

"Well then, all of you. Do whatever you want but make sure you won't destroy more properties inside the mansion. Get a job or whatever but you Lambo. You will have a different punishment from your fellow guardian since you are still not technically an adult. You will be sent in a very private boarding school." Tsuna said making Lambo widened his eyes. Afterall, he hates going to school much less a boarding school.

"But Tsuna-nii. Lambo-sama doesn't want to go to school. I hate schools!" Lambo shouted while whining at the same time.

"You don't have any choice, Lambo. I had already called their principal an hour ago and had already settled all the necessities needed to transfer you there. You're going to that school as an exchange program whether you like it or not. Also, don't do anything stupid by telling them about Vongola. Don't tell them anything that is Vongola-related. Understand?" Tsuna said.

"Yes..Tsuna-nii. But that doesn't mean that I will behave there." Lambo said as he sulked internally.

"Oh don't worry Lambo. I'm pretty sure that you will fit in there marvelously with your classmates there." Tsuna said while giving Lambo a very secretive smile.

"Jyuudaime, if all of the guardians will be away for months then who is gonna protect you from harm?" Gokudera said as he looked at his boss with concern.

"Don't worry. I know that you will worry about me so I'll let you had the privilege to choose any person to guard me. But remember, only one person. Got that?" Tsuna said as he gave them a reassuring smile. The guardians sighed in relief. They will make sure that they will find a worthy person to guard their beloved boss.

"Hey Tsuna? I have a question." Yamamoto said earning confuse gazes with everyone in the room.

"What is it, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as he raised one of his brows.

"Well, you see. I was wondering if we can still see you and contact you?" Yamamoto asked as he gave Tsuna a sheepish smile. The guardian reacted to that question. It was pretty well known inside the Vongola upper echelon that the guardians become insane or more insane if they can see they sky for a long time. Well, Mukuro and Hibari might go on a free killing spree, Gokudera might use whatever he see as target practice for his dynamites, Yamamoto might use his sword as a bat while imagining all that is round is a ball and since it is a ball then you know what might happen, Ryohei will be like Ryohei but will become more Extreme as they call it and Lambo will just randomly used all his upgraded bombs to bomb anyone who was happening to pass by. This happens once and since then, they made sure that all his guardians got to see him for at least a week when they were on a long term mission or in Mukuro and Hibari's case, spar with him. Tsuna still shuddered at the amount of paperwork that he had signed that day. They were thousand of them at that time and they had almost reached to his ceiling which was really a lot since the ceiling was very far from the ground. In other words, his office is just that big.

"Sure you can. But it will just be like the usual. **Once **a week only. Oh by the way Lambo. I'll be accompanying you to your new school tomorrow." Tsuna said making the other guardians jealous since the idiot cow had more time to spend with their beloved boss. Well, Hibari was jealous that the cow had more time with the newly promoted omnivore when he can use that time fighting him. The same way goes to Mukuro.

"Really Tsuna-nii?" Lambo said as he gave Tsuna a very sparkling eyes. He internally dance since he had more time with his Tsuna-nii than the guardians. He is so sure that the other guardians were looking at him with those envy eyes.

"Yep. Afterall, I don't want you running away now like what you did last time." Tsuna said making Lambo winced at that memory while the others snickered in the background. They will so not forget the memory when Lambo made himself look like an utter fool for the first time in front of many people.

"Now why would I do something stupid like that Tsuna-nii? I'm way too awesome t do something like that." Lanbo said as pouted.

"It's for precaution. Now go. Prepare your things for your journey tomorrow and good luck." Tsuna said as he looked at his guardians with calmness but had a very fond smile that was only meant for them. The guardians with the exception of the two (you already know who they are) smile back at their boss as well, though they were a little bit reluctant to leave their boss. Oh well, they will just find for a certain candidate then. The guardians left the room one by one but never before glancing at their boss who was still smiling back at them. Gokudera was the last one who left the room. Afterall, he is the Juudaime's right hand man and **will **still be even if he can't see his precious Juudaime personally.

After the last of his guardian left the room albeit unwillingly, Tsuna let a sigh released from his mouth. "This wasn't part of my plan, Reborn. Are you sure that sending them off away from the mansion is a good idea?" Tsuna asked as he gave his tutor a quick glance.

"Well, they need to be civil once in a while. Just think of this as one of their training. Also, it's a good revenge for destroying my espresso. Weren't you mad at them for destroying your paperworks that are finished?" Reborn asked.

"I'm used to the never ending paperworks already that it is already a norm for it, though I really don't appreciate it." Tsuna grumbled under his breath.

"Oh good. If you are already used to it then get back to your paperworks Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he gave Tsuna a very sly smile that spell trouble.

"I thought you already stop using that nickname, Reborn." Tsuna said.

"Who said anything about that?" Reborn said.

Tsuna just grumbled and started on his paperworks. It was a going to be a long night. But at least it was quiet for a change. Tsuna just ignored a screamed that echoed throughout the mansion which suspiciously sounded like Basil's.

A/N: Well, I know that I already had pending stories that are to be updated but this story already had six more chapters that are needed to be typed. SIX‼ That's already a lot by my standards and don't forget that I will be also making five other fics that are interconnected with each other. You must be wondering where I find the time needed to write the stories? Well, every time that there is no test whatsoever, I used that time to write! Unfortunately, I don't have the time to type the stories so I'm very sorry about that. Also, for those who are reading my other stories, don't worry! I will be updating them soon. I am reading a lot of Nurarihyon no Mago fics to inspire me to write again but unfortunately, it doesn't work. Maybe it's because I had too much on my mind lately. Anyway..hope you like the chapter. This one is just the prologue. Next chapter will be coming soon‼! I hope.

**DATE CREATED: AUG. 25, 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Do I really have to type this every time?**

_**Chapter 1: Lambo ~ The Beginning**_

"Do I really have to go?" Lambo whined for the umpteenth time already making Tsuna sigh for the repetitiveness of it. It was already two hours since they had took the cab just for the sake of being normal. Lambo scoffed when he heard that though. They were hardly normal, the fact that lots of black suspicious cars that kept following them would definitely scream not normal to the other's eyes. Also, since when were they normal to begin with?

Tsuna was really starting to get frustrated at the whining that Lambo was giving. It was really starting to get on his nerves. Luckily, he was already used to it by now and wasn't really bothered at his guardian's antics whenever they get bored.

"Uhm..sir? We're almost at the destination already." The driver said as nervously glanced at all of the suspicious cars around him. How did it end up with this anyway? He was sure that all he did was gave two youngster a ride at some destination then all of a sudden, lots of suspicious cars followed them. Since then, they had been following his car making him really nervous.

"Really? Finally! Just park it in front of the gate!" Tsuna said in a very happy manner since he no longer had to deal with Lambo's whining about the ride anymore.

"Uh..sure." the driver said. As they had parked, the driver couldn't help but widened his eyes. Well, who wouldn't when you see the famous Gakuen Alice right in front of you?

"Is that the school you're gonna dump me in, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked as he pointed at the huge gate with the GA symbol in it.

"Yep!" Tsuna replied. "Well then, let's go outside already!" Tsuna said as he paid the still dumbfounded driver and went outside the car with the luggages.

"Well Lambo, this is the Gakuen Alice. This is where you will be going to study for the next three months and if you like it here then you can stay for as long as you want!" Tsuna said in a very happy voice.

"I remember this school!" Lambo said as recognition made way to his face. "This is the school for those special stuck-up people who think that they are better than the other normal people. I read from the reports that this school only accepted people with special ability only. Tsk..no wonder that the kids here are such a spoiled brat! Isn't that right, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo smugly declared and looked at his nii-san for reaction only to receive a blank stare.

**'You're also a brat Lambo. You can't be a hypocrite.'** Tsuna thought as he looked at Lambo who was smiling smugly at him.

"Well, not all them are stuck-ups, Lambo. Anyway, your lightning flame would be substitutes to your alice. Just make sure you don't blow things up here when I'm not around here. Do you understand?" Tsuna warned but deep down inside he knew that his guardian would just break the rules before the day ends anyway.

"But I don't wanna really go." Lambo whined.

"Lambo." Tsuna said warningly.

Lambo just sighed. He knew that there was no way he's gonna win this argument especially when your brother and boss unconsciously went to boss mode which was really scary. But that doesn't mean he would not try. Besides, there's nothing to lose.

" Lambo-sama would not go if Tsuna-nii would accompany me to my classroom for the day!" Lambo declared.

"I still have many more paperwork, Lambo." Tsuna said.

"Then Lambo-sama will not go." Lambo replied.

"Fine then." Tsuna said making Lambo smile at his victory.

And with that, the duo made their way to the gates ignoring 20 or more people led by a brunette gentleman by the name of Basil.

"I hath decided to protect Sawada-dono or else." Basil said as he imagined lots of gruesome images involving him and the guardians if he failed to protect the Decimo that was walking towards the school like any ordinary person.

While Basil was having a major imagination crisis, the duo had been trying to tell the guard to let them inside.

"I'd been telling you guard-san that I have appointments with the principals inside." Tsuna said.

"And sir, I'd been telling you that we weren't expecting visitors today!" the guard said.

"Hehe…with this I won't be able to come to school. Alright!" Lambo said while doing a victory dance. Unfortunately, someone interrupted them.

"Oh my. What is this?" a blonde handsome man said while walking towards them.

"Narumi-san!" the guard said as he bowed politely to the man.

"What is supposed to be the problem here?" Narumi said.

"I'm trying to go inside since I had some appointments with the principal here." Tsuna said as he started to rub his temple.

"Oh? You had?" Narumi said as he started to leak some pheromones causing the guard to blush. Unfortunately, it didn't work on the duo. Narumi gaped at this.

"How come you're not affected with my alice? Do you have the nullification alice?" Narumi asked.

"Uhm..no we don't. I, the great Lambo only have the lightning alice. It is only because of this device that your alice don't have any effect at all." Lambo said as he pointed at a ring that have the VXF insignia in it. "Our top mechanics invented this to make sure that we don't go in this school unprepared."

"I recognized that symbol. I'm very sorry for the guard's impudence. He doesn't really know about your visit since it has been kept in secret. Only the principals, I, and Persona were the only ones informed though I really don't know why. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Narumi Anjo. I'm a teacher of this school." Narumi said while doing his signature smile with a wink causing Tsuna and Lambo to twitch at the public display of gayness.

"Uhm…sure. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and this boy here is Lambo Bovino." Tsuna said.

"You're not brothers?" Narumi asked as he raised one of his brows. Afterall, the way they interact is like they were brothers.

"Well, we're not." Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But I treat him as my brother!" Lambo said in a very proud manner. "And he's the best."

"Since we're done with the introduction, let's go." Narumi said as he gestured the two to go inside the bus to take them to the elementary building. While all of them were talking, they never noticed a dark figure slipping the gate and followed the trio as they rode the bus.

"Sawada-dono, forgive thee for not bringing thy other guards since they are still in competent. But thou shant worry. I will work hard to protect thou!" Basil whispered in the wind as his eyes showed a lot of determination.

**Date Created: October 28, 2012**

**A/N: **Done‼ I know that I am really slow in uploading this story so I really deeply apologize for that. I am having a major time management at the last months and was really affecting my time to update. I know that I had already written this story on the paper but typing this is really hard due to lack of time. That's why I'm gonna use this week of seambreak to type as many as I can and upload those finished ones. Thanks for those that had reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. I really appreciated it so much.

Bu~bye


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BOTH KATEKYO HITMAN AND GAKUEN ALICE. THEY ARE BOTH OWN BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

_**Chapter 2: Inside the Academy**_

"And that's all there is to know about the academy." Narumi said as he finished talking about the Alice Academy, its building, what students they have, their rankings, their special classes and many others. He was doing what any other teacher will do if there were some new students who arrived though he wouldn't stop doing his twirls which greatly irk his two companions.

Tsuna and Lambo just looked at him with bored expression since they already knew that information from all the reports that they had read. They weren't pleased when they read some reports about them using some of their students to do their dirty works. He really wanted to do something to help those students, but since it wasn't really his place he couldn't do anything. Also, Reborn had warned him to not meddle with the school's affairs.

"Oh yeah~ I almost forgot. Visitors aren't normally allowed to visit this place unless there are some festivals or some big events. You must be someone important for all the three principals to let you in without a second thought." Narumi said cheerfully though it was clear that he was eyeing the duo with suspicion.

Tsuna just laughed nervously while Lambo just looked smug.

"Anyway, here is your uniform Lambo-kun. You will be starting today so I will send you to your room while I'll bring Tsunayoshi-kun to the headmaster's chamber. But first I'll have to introduce you to your classmate today. Anyway, here's your uniform Lambo-kun! I look forward to see you in your uniform! I bet that you will look cute in those." Narumi said as he started dancing around.

"Tsuna-nii. Lambo-sama is creep out by him. He acts just like Lussaria." Lambo said fearfully as he inched closer to his big brother Tsuna who had a disturbed face as well.

"Oh…I almost forgot again. Hello Lambo. My name is Narumi Anjo and I'm also you homeroom teacher. I'm excited to see you every single day!" Narumi said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Lambo almost cried.

"Alright! Here we are! Welcome to Gakuen Alice everyone!" Narumi said as Lambo and Tsuna stared at the building with awe.

"Wow. That's really huge." Tsuna stared as he looked at the building.

"Yeah. I wonder if we could make our home as big as this." Lambo commented as he also stared at the building.

"Uhm…Lambo-kun. You should change now. Please go inside the bus and change your clothes." Narumi said as he pointed at the bus that they had just walked out minutes ago when they arrived in front of the elementary building.

"Uhh…sure." Lambo replied as he took the clothes and went inside to change. It took several minutes for Lambo to go outside with his new uniform. "I really don't like this uniform Tsuna-nii." Lambo said as he walked out of the bus wearing the elementary school uniform. He was frowning when he looked at his new uniform. For some reason, he felt ridiculous. It was a good thing that his other family members weren't here or else they would have laugh at him.

"Don't worry Lambo. You look fine." Tsuna said as he patted Lambo's head. Secretly though he was tempted to take a picture at him for future references. He made a mental note to take one before he leave the place.

"Really?" Lambo asked in a hopeful manner.

"Yep. Really." Tsuna said while smiling.

"Ah, nice siblings love. I so envy them. It's just too bad they won't be seeing each other soon for a very long time." Narumi said to himself in a sad manner as watched the lovely scene in front of him. Too bad it was broken.

"Oh and by the way Lambo. Being nice and well behaved will not lessen your punishment here." Tsuna said making the lovely scene shattered.

"Well, it was worth a try anyway." Lambo said more to himself then suddenly cried like a five year old brat while clutching his brother's clothes.

"I really don't want to go to schools Tsuna-nii. Schools are boring and they are evil as well. They brainwash you with bunch of worthless information and make you a brainless zombie." Lambo complained.

"I can't let you walk alone in the outside world, Lambo. Who knows what kind of trouble you do and besides it was your fault in the beginning that our home was destroyed. If you hadn't annoyed the others too much and gave them weird ideas then our home wouldn't be destroyed in the first place and all of you wouldn't be in punishment right now!" Tsuna said as a tick appeared on his forehead.

"But I keep telling you! I didn't start the fight! It was that stupidera who did it." Lambo cried.

"Don't lie to me Lambo. You know already that there is no use in lying to me. Afterall, I can pick it up easily." Tsuna said as he tried to get off Lambo's strong hold on him.

"But I really don't wanna go to school. Especially in this school full of freaks like that one." Lambo cried as pointed at the confused Narumi.

Tsuna sighed. There really was no point to reason with Lambo right now. So he decided to use his boss mode on Lambo.

"Lambo." Tsuna said in his calm boss mode.

Lambo stiffened. He knew that tone. It was his big brother's boss mode tone. If he used that tone then it either meant that hi is serious or very mad. He spared a glance at his big brother's face and almost flinched at his calm smiling face with eyes that promise eternal pain if you didn't do as he said. Well of course he knew that his big brother wouldn't do that to him but he will not take the risk of being the receiving end of it. So he only did what any sane person would do. He kept quiet and agreed whatever his boss wants like a good subordinate.

"Yes, boss." Lambo said.

"Good." Tsuna said as he returned to his big brother mode.

While this was happening, Narumi became very curious at the exchange of the two a while ago. **'What did he meant by boss? I thought that they were only like brothers?'** Narumi thought confusingly but was interrupted by a cough beside him. He turned around only to see Tsuna looking at him worriedly.

"Uhm…Narumi-san, could we go inside already?" Tsuna said.

"Oh right, let's go inside." Narumi said as he led the duo inside the classroom. Narumi couldn't help but feel the awkward silence. He looked behind and noticed the kid Lambo, who was crying like a moment ago had become deadly silent while his big brother Tsuna was just walking with a very calm aura. He couldn't help but wonder just what kind of relationship the two had.

"Well here we are!" Narumi said as he noticed the door to Lambo's classroom.

"Now be good Lambo. Be polite. Understand?" Tsuna said as he grinned at his lightning guardian.

"Hai. Tsuna-nii. Anyway, will you be watching me introduce myself?" Lambo asked. Tsuna's grinned became wider.

"Well of course! I had to make sure you won't say rude or stupid things to your classmates after all." Tsuna said.

"Well, I'll go first. Since we were kind of late, Jinno-sensei who is your math teacher is here already. He's grumpy so don't do anything to annoy him much okay?" and with that Narumi went inside leaving the two behind.

**DATE CREATED: November 7, 2012**

**A/N: Well, it's kind of short here but at least I updated before next week. Next chapter will be about the students in Gakuen Alice and their reactions to their new classmate. **

** Also, I would like to give a million thanks to _Yuki28, Soul of The World, xXcherrysXx , XxAlysxX , HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd , KiyoraYuki1827_, and _Yume Li_ for reviewing the story. ****I really appreciate your review so much especially to Yuki28. I really, really appreciate your offer‼! **

**BYE‼**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ME NOT OWN THIS‼ ONLY PLOT.**

_**Chapter 3: New Classmate**_

It was a peaceful day at Gakuen Alice. Everybody was doing whatever they do in their own perspective classroom. Well, except for class 3-B. Well, who wouldn't. Not with their Jinno-sensei glaring at the students in front of them.

"As you can see…are you even listening to me Miss Sakura?" Jinno-sensei said as lightning started to spark behind him.

Mikan Sakura, who was sleeping a while ago, snapped her head towards her teacher who was glaring at her.

"Uhm..yeah?" Mikan answered though it sounded like a question.

"Well, if you are lis-" started Jinno-sensei but was stopped at the opening of the door.

"Well, good morning everyone." Narumi-sensei said as he did a little twirl and wink at them making the others look at him with disgust, well except for a certain oblivious someone.

"What are you doing here, Narumi-sensei?" Jinno-sensei asked.

"Well, we had a new transfer student today and I'm going to introduce him now." Narumi said while still grinning,

"New student? The staff had never heard of this before." Jinno-sensei said while murmurs were flying around the room about the new transfer.

"Yep. He was only enrolled here yesterday. It was sudden as well." Narumi-sensei explained. "Well, everyone let me introduce you to your new classmate. Please come here, Mr. Bovino." Narumi called.

Narumi and the others stared at the door expectantly but the door didn't open.

"Mr. Bovino?" Narumi called again and this time the door did open but what they saw was something unexpected. Afterall, shouldn't their classmate supposed to be 10 and not 19 or something like that.

"Are you telling me that this man here is Mr. Bovino?" Jinno-sensei asked while the man shook his head.

"Oh! Tsuna-kun, where is Lambo-kun?" Narumi asked making the others extremely confuse. They didn't know the man after all.

"Uhmm…well, he ran away. Lambo sped off while I was having a phone call. Don't worry though. He will be taken here within a few minutes." Tsuna said while giving the teachers an apologetic look.

"That's no surprise. Many children here always run away and creating havoc." Jinno-sensei said as he glance at his number one troublemaker aka Mikan Sakura on her table. Said girl just was oblivious on the accusing stare and just wave back at the teacher making Jinno-sensei annoyed. "Anyway, are you a high school student? If so, what's your alice?"

"Uhmm…I'm not a student and I also don't have an alice either. I just came here to make sure Lambo doesn't do anything stupid here on his first day." Tsuna said.

"Ehh…I thought that this school doesn't allow ordinary people like you to come here." A girl with seaweed hair said.

"What? You don't have any alice? What are you doing here anyway?" a bald kid said.

"Now, please keep quiet everyone." Narumi-sensei tried to say but failed. Everyone continued their murmurings.

"Quiet!" Jinno-sensei shouted while lightning sparked at the tip of his stick. This effectively shut the kid's mouth. Tsuna just sweat dropped though.

"Now that I have you-" but Jinno-sensei never had the time to finish his sentence as the door opened again. Two people went inside gaining the attention of all the students and teachers. Well one was glaring while the others were just wary.

"Ah..Persona-san. Thank you for finding Lambo. I hope that he didn't cause too much trouble." Tsuna said while making the others nervous. Afterall, no one except the principal orders Persona around.

**'Just who is this man?'** the students thought.

"Not at all, I was only doing my mission. I shall take my leave now." Persona said as he dropped a kid tied with rope on the ground.

"Oww..that Persona guy was mean. Not to mention strong. He almost made me use my ring. I had a hard time running away from him." Lambo murmured to himself but flinched as he felt the dark aura that only a guardian can feel.

"Lambo~" Tsuna said a singly-song manner.

"Tsuna-nii?" Now Lambo was sweating bullets. He really didn't mean to run away but meeting new people that isn't part of his family always made him nervous. So when Tsuna was distracted, he took the chance to run away. He wasn't really thinking of the consequences back there.

"Is this Mr. Bovino?" Jinno-sensei asked.

"Huh?..yeah that's me!" Lambo said as he look at the new people in front of him.

"Yare, yare…I think I'm in big trouble." Lambo said switching at his calm persona though deep down inside, he was really panicking.

"Okay…since everyone is here. Can you please introduce yourself, Lambo-kun?" Narumi said breaking the thick silent that was in the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Lambo said as Tsuna released him from the ropes.

"Remember Lambo. Don't say anything stupid." Tsuna warned.

"Right, Tsuna-nii. I'm not that stupid anyway." Lambo said.

"Your stupid enough to start a fight with your fellow guardians and destroying our home in less than an hour." Tsuna pointedly said.

"I told you it was stupidera's fault! He started it!" Lambo whined.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you are taking a punishment here." Tsuna said. "Now start introducing yourself."

Now as they were talking, the other people in the room were having their own thoughts inside their head.

**'What! Destroyed their home in less than an hour! No one can do that! Unless, their home is very small and they easy to destroy.'** Jinno-sensei thought.

**'I had to be friends with Lambo-kun. He seems nice!'** Mikan thought.

**'Tch..another idiot comes.' **Natsume thought.

**'I hope they won't cause too much trouble.'** Ruka thought.

**'Money…I can smell money from them.'** Hotaru thought.

**'Ah…brotherly love!'** Narumi-sensei thought as he looked at the bickering duo in front of him.

All of them didn't notice the wider grin of Koko who was reading their minds at the moment.

They snapped back to reality when Lambo started to introduce himself.

"My name is Lambo Bovino. Now bow down yourself to the great and awesome ore-same." Lambo said making Tsuna face palmed. The others sweatdropped while those others became mad. There were also some who didn't understand what the new student said and just stare at him.

"Lambo, what did I say about saying stupid things." Tsuna said as he groaned.

"What are you talking about Tsuna-nii." Lambo asked.

Tsuna just sighed.

Unfortunately, those who didn't like the new kid's display of attitude began their protests.

"Hey you, newbie. What do you think you are saying idiot." Sumire shouted.

"I'm not an idiot, Ugly." Lambo said.

"Now, now everyone." Narumi said as he tried to calm the people down.

"That's creepy, you freak. You almost sounded like the baseball-idiot." Lambo said making Narumi confuse,

The room was full of chaos. Many people were talking to each other at the same time making Tsuna's headache worse.

"Quiet!" Tsuna shouted making everyone stop and flinched at the aura that the man had emitted. The students may have not known the man but they knew that it is not smart to provoke him right now. Even Natsume knew that. They had also noticed the orange clam eyes the man had. Weren't they brown before? The students just kept their mouth shut. The man then turned towards their new classmate and their teachers who were also shock. It seems that they didn't expect that at all. They were just as surprised as they were.

"Now Lambo." Tsuna said making Lambo flinched as he knew that he was in boss mode already.

"Yes, Boss." Lambo said making the others confuse again.

**'Aren't they brothers? Why would the kid call him boss anyway? Isn't it supposed to be 'Tsuna-nii?'** These were the thoughts that ran in the minds of the students today.

"Behave." Tsuna simply said. "Now apologize and introduce yourself properly,"

"Yes, Boss." Lambo said again and turned at his classmates.

"Good Morning everyone. My name is Bovino, Lambo. Nice to meet you." Lambo said then bowed to everyone.

The classmates just watch him then back to the Tsuna guy then back to Lambo again. It was really weird after all.

"Now, that was easy wasn't it? Now I have to go now Lambo. I have some meetings with the school's principals today." Tsuna said making the teachers gape. Afterall, it is not every day that a man can arrange a meeting with the three principals. The students were equally shock at this as well but just kept quiet.

**'Who is this man?'** Everyone thought.

Now as the students and teachers were thinking of this, Lambo had a different thought. Memories of him watching his brothers and boss leave the room alone to go to a meeting with Byakuran flashed through his mind. How his beloved brother died in front of him while he couldn't do a single thing. Tsuna may have not known of this but every single guardian has been traumatized with the memories that their future self had shown. And it was because of this that they made sure that every time that their boss had a meeting, one or two guardians would accompany him not to mention the tracking device attached to Tsuna so they will always know where he is though. Tsuna didn't know of that. It's just that they became overprotective of their boss and they will do everything to make sure that he is safe.

"Who's accompanying you, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked with concealed worried in his voice.

"I'm going alone." Tsuna said in a carefree manner.

"No." Lambo said in a very serious tone making Tsuna groaned as he knows where this conversation was heading and the others surprised as Lambo had a scary aura surrounding him.

"Not you too." Tsuna said as he did a face palm.

"Everyone is, Boss. Now what did Hayato said with you going on meetings especially alone? You may be allowed today since I am here and I knew that **he** is following you right now but you going on a meeting alone is a BIG NO‼" Lambo said.

"Oh come on. Not many meeting that I go like today will be like the meeting I had with Byakuran." Tsuna said.

"We know that but habits die hard. I'm coming along with you!" Lambo shouted.

"You had classes today." Tsuna pointingly said.

"And I care because?" Lambo retorted.

"Can I just call the one who was sent to follow me then?" Tsuna said.  
"You can. That was the point of us looking for someone to follow you. We made sure that he is capable." Lambo said with pride in his voice.

"Damn overprotective guardians." Tsuna muttered but was heard by the entire class since they were listening to the conversations. They know eavesdropping was a bad thing but they were loud for crying out loud. They can hear them perfectly fine. Also, they were very curious. What did Lambo mean by that and who is Byakuran anyway? More importantly, why did they switch places anyway? It was like Lambo became the big brother and Tsuna became the little brother. The only difference is that Lambo is way overprotective. What is their relationship anyway? It was just so confusing! Everyone besides the new people thought as they tried to solve the mystery between their new classmate Lambo and that Tsuna guy. They couldn't help but feel as something big is going to happen in the future.

What they don't know is that this is only the beginning.

**DATE CREATED: DEC. 22, 2012**

**A/n: **Ha! Finally! Christmas vacation is finally here. Get ready for many updates that are sure to come! Sorry for the late update. I didn't went back to my home for two whole weeks and the weeks before that well..I was too tired to type. I mean I only have a limited time of 5 hours to use my laptop. That really sucks since I had to watch Sword Art Online. That was really epic!

Okay enough of that…I think that I might set up a poll since I need to straighten my priorities on what to type first on my story. So vote people! I am also going to start replying all your review.

xXcherrysXx: Haha..well, here you go. This chapter really tells about how he introduced himself. Is it okay?

XxAlysxX: I'll tell you something..he still have it. Not the afro but the other one.

HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd: As I said..you will find it here.

Hibatsulova1827 0-0: Thanks. There are many chapters that have Lambo gloating..so look forward to it.

Soul of The World: I'm so glad that you like this!

Yuki28: If you do time travel...can you take me with you? I really want to know what happens in the ending.

Tears of Hearts: Haha..thanks. Don't worry, I will definitely finish this one.

Aira-Chama: Yeaah..they are so going to clash.

misteriosayuri: I might be slow to update but I promise you that I will use every time I had wisely. Meaning..I'm going to update as much as I can.

Little Miss Scarlett: Haha..thanks. The Lambo and Natsume pairing was just a spur but It is not yaoi..there's a reason why I paired them.

Fi Suki Saki: Hehe..thanks. Also, you are right! This is 5yrs later so Lambo is definitely 10.

junemary: How did you know I was one? Haha.. thanks. Hmm..I don't really know if this is Lambo-centered story. Also, you are right. Ako gyud ning humanon. hehe..

TsubakiTwilight: I really can't put Tsuna in Gakuen Alice seeing he is already 14 or 15 in cannon..however Lambo is an another story. Also, I challenge myself and I intend to complete it.

cielovalkarie: Here you go! Hope you like it.

Peridot29: I intend to. hehe..


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. (Do I really have to do this every chapter? It always breaks my heart and dreams.)**

_**Chapter 4: Stalker-san, Guardians and Basil**_

"Uhm..what did you mean by guardians Tsuna-kun? I thought you're supposed to be Lambo-kun's guardian and not the other way around." Narumi inquired as he was confused by the development. Well, who wouldn't be? Last time he checked, he was sure that Lambo's guardian was Tsuna.

"It's not your concern Narumi-sensei. You don't need to know about it." Lambo said in a bored manner making Jinno angry at the new kid's lack of concern.

"Why you brat-" Jinno started to say but was interrupted. Again.

"Lambo! That's not nice." Tsuna reprimanded. He was pretty sure that many people would be mad at his lightning guardian if he continues with that attitude of his.

"And neither is going on meetings alone. If the others hear of this-" Lambo said making sure not to finish the sentence hence the suspense on those people who had no idea on what they are talking.

Tsuna, who **had** an idea on what they were talking about, paled at this. He really know what will happen if they know of this. They would cause scene and in turn give him more paperwork. Oh the horror!

"You don't have to do that Lambo." Tsuna said nervously. Lambo wouldn't dare to that, would he?

"So, can I go?" Lambo asked in a hopeful manner.

"The answer is still no. I'll ask your chosen guard to accompany me." Tsuna said. He was wondering if the guard was here seeing that his guardians would make sure that that person would always follow him wherever he goes. Does that mean that he has a personal stalker?

"Okay then." Lambo said dejectedly. He really wants to ditch school after all. Also, he wants to follow his nii-san.

"Uhm..Tsuna-kun, where is that guard anyway?" Narumi-sensei asked warily. He didn't saw someone besides him.

"Oh that? He is around here somewhere." Tsuna said as he glanced at the window. "Though I still don't know who my personal guard is. My guardians were the ones who chose him. Not me."

"It's Basil. He is gonna be your guard." Lambo said.

"Basil?" Tsuna asked.

"Is there something wrong with that, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked in an innocent face.

"Nothing." Tsuna said.

As this was happening, many students were becoming annoyed as they were ignored. And they really hated being ignored.

"Hey Mochu. Levitate that trash can and dump it on the guy. How dare he ignore us?!" Sumire said as she pointed at the brunette.

"Are you sure?" Mochu asked as he remembered the aura that the guy had exuded. Apparently, Sumire forgotten about it.

Meanwhile, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition acted out. He knew something bad is gonna happen soon though it is not life threatening.

"Now, do it!" Sumire whispered and Mochu levitated the trash bin and sent it to the brunette but before it even flew on meter from the brunette, it suddenly slice into pieces and burst into flames. But the difference is that the flame is blue. So Natsume couldn't have done it cause even if he is a flame alice user, he always uses red fire. Not blue. Well, sometimes.

Speaking of Natsume, he just watch the blue flame in front of him, he didn't know that there are other flame alice users besides him.

As this was happening, Tsuna didn't even flinch when he noticed the trash bin coming towards him nor when it suddenly crumbled to ashes as it was burned. He just watched.

Lambo though had a different reaction.

"What a pathetic throw." Lambo commented making Mochu fume in anger.

"Thank you, Basil-kun." Tsuna said making the others wonder who he was thanking.

"It is thy honor to save you, Sawada-dono." A male voice said revealing another young brunette though not spiky. He was wearing a business suit.

"Basil-kun, were you following me again since the beginning?" Tsuna asked as he gave Basil a Very suspicious look.

"Who was the one-Oh nevermind. I already had suspicions on who did it. But I wonder what did they threathen you with anyway?" Tsuna asked. He knew that his guardians were protective of him but this was crossing the line. Threatening someone to protect your boss is not good.

"No! No! Sawada-dono. I hath voluntarily do this all of thy own! No one hath threatened me with a painful death and torture even in hell. No one at all." Basil said as he vehemently shook his head denying all the threats that was given to him one day before all of the guardians left the mansion. Of course, it was not pretty having all the guardians cornering you and threatening you to be dead if such a hair of Decimo falls out of his head.

"Are you sure." Tsuna asked again wanting to know the real reason. Fortunately for Basil, Lambo intervened.

"He voluntarily did it Tsuna-nii. In fact, I was there when he eagerly nominated himself to be your personal guard." Lambo said while spacing out. Must been recalling what had really happen that day.

"So, you must be Basil-kun?" Narumi asked as he gave the teen a very tired smile. Honestly, people keep barging in the room without knocking nowadays. It was a wonder why the barrier didn't alert them of the upcoming intruder. Oh yeah, those Vongola-something-rings. He may have one as well since he is to guard the brunette.

Jinno was livid and even an idiot and dense like Mikan Sakura knew that he was now almost reaching his limits. Afterall, no one wants to be ignored, especially someone like Jinno.

"Excuse me. But can you please tell me what's going on?" Jinno asked. He then turned towards the other brunette who speaks like he is in some kind of medieval period.

"You kid, you obviously had an alice yet you're not register in the alice databank."

"And who arth thou?" Basil asked as he gave the man with a frog a questioning glance.

"My name is Jinno-sensei and I'm a teacher in this school." Jinno said .

"Really? Then it is thy pleasure to meet one of Master Lambo's teachers." Basil said as he gave a bow at the now embarrassed teacher. Well, who wouldn't when someone was bowing to you with great respect, At least, that was what Jinno likes to think.

A snort could be heard in the background.

**DATE CREATED: December 29, 2012**

**A/N:** Oops. I accidentally made this one short. Hehe..I'm sorry but I was only typing what was what on my one-fourth intermediate paper. Guess four to five pages is still short huh?

Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews. Oh gosh, I can't believe that I already have this many. You made me so happy that if only I could hug you personally then I will.

I think that this will be the last quick update to all of my stories. Or maybe the second last seeing that I have to go back to school this January 3 and I haven't study my prelim exams yet. Which I had no plan to do so anyway. Hehe..As I said, I'm just that lazy.

Anyway, the poll would be closing in January 2 so yeah, I will try my hardest to update every Saturdays or Sundays and that is only if I have to go home. Well, I have a feeling though that with many holidays this January then I'm sure that I can update. Well, good luck to me‼ XD

Guest: Haha...you will see in this chapter!

ChouAnime4ever: Thanks!

Fi Suki Saki: Haha thanks..I love confusing the characters. Glad you like their thoughts!

Yuki28: Thanks! Just tell me when the time travel is!

cielovalkarie: Hehe..

Soul of The World: Haha.. thanks! Unfortunately this will be the last time this month that I will update fast..I'm sorry!

Hibatsulova1827 0-0: Yeah.. I will update soon..

xXcherrysXx: Glad you like this!

Tears of Hearts: Thanks...

Clara-chan: Don't worry..you will find out soon.

JEJE: Thanks!

XxAlysxX: You will see more in the upcoming chapter. Lambo wouldn't be Lambo if he is not a brat. For that, I feel sorry for the one that would put up with him.

junemary: I totally forgot that I put that one in my profile. Oh well..Hmm..maybe that would be in the next chapter?

TheMrsBrightside: Haha...thanks! And yes...Lambo is so cute when he is causing chaos around without knowing it...

Yuu3: Glad you love this cause I love this too. Not just this but all my stories!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN RE**BORN OR GAKUEN ALICE. THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND UNFORTUNATELY, I'M NOT ONE OF THEM.

_**Chapter 5: Meetings and Bombs**_

"Excuse me, Tsuna-kun but shouldn't you be at the meeting now? The principals would be waiting for your presence at the office already but don't worry though. I shall accompany you there." Narumi said as he gave the teen a reassuring smile. Imaginary flowers were blooming at the background making the others winced and creep out by the man's action very much.

"Thanks, Narumi-san and you're right. Let's go Basil-kun we wouldn't want those people waiting for us. God knows what Reborn would do if I would be late at a meeting again. Lambo, don't do anything stupid and cause trouble to your new classmates. Do you understand?" Tsuna said as he gave the kid a stern glare.

"Hai, Tsuna-nii." Lambo said as he nervously glanced at his boss who was currently in his boss mode.

"Good! Now give me your anti-alice ring right now, Lambo. It wouldn't be fair if your classmates can't use their alices on you and also your weaponries and your bazooka." Tsuna said making Lambo wide eyed with shock.

"But, Tsuna-nii! How can I protect myself if I don't have them. Please don't take my toys away? They are fun to play with!" Lambo protested while giving the brunet his cutest puppy dog eye specifically made by him. He just hoped that it will work.

**'Toys? Since when did weapons become toys? It isn't really weapons right? The kid couldn't have access to weapons like that right? And a bazooka? The kid had a bazooka? What kind of idiot would give a bazooka to a child anyway? Wait did he just say anti-alice ring? Is there even such a thing?'** All the occupants who didn't know what they were talking about had these thoughts running in their heads.

Tsuna sighed. He knew that removing all weapons that Lambo had was an impossible task. It's like asking Gokudera to eat his sister's poison cooking willingly. So yeah…Also, even he has some kind of unlimited supply somewhere, maybe Lambo would be smart to just limit it? Tsuna really hoped so. He doesn't want more paperwork to do. Unfortunately, his Hyper Intuition was really sending him signals that paperworks would come for sure.

"Okay then." Tsuna said making Lambo sighed in relief. "But you had to limit your use of those things. Tell me, how many weapons did you bring today?" Tsuna asked making Lambo think deeply.

"Hmm..I think I had about 1,250 grenades, 1,050 smoke bombs and 300 poison bombs made by Bianchi-nee and 300 new models of nuclear bombs made by Spanner and Giannini themselves. Oh and don't forget about my personal bazooka." Lambo said not noticing the pale faces that his classmates were showing.

** 'What the heck? Where did he hide them all anyway?' **Allthe people except for Tsuna and Basil thought. Well, Tsuna had another concern. And he didn't hide it.

"Poison Bombs? Nuclear Bombs? Lambo Urgh..Nevermind just keep all of them and limit the ring so that you can still have your privacy. Just don't use them too often." Tsuna grumbled as he started rubbing his forehead. He's going to have a talk with those two mechanics once he returns. Afterall, giving Lambo more destructive bombs is not a very good idea.

"Thanks Tsuna-nii! Be careful and Basil, you know what to do!" Lambo said as he gave a cheerful wave at the two.

"Yes, Master Lambo." Basil said as he started sweating nervously. Oh the wonders of pressure.

And with that, the three people went out leaving Lambo alone in the room. They never noticed the mischievous gleam in his eye that promised trouble in the near future.

"Bovino, bringing weapons is not allowed in this room. Also, where did you put it?" Jinno asked. All the students nodded as well. Afterall, it was a mystery on where he placed all those things. Except if you had a dimensional alice then it is impossible to put those many bombs inside your bag.

"Oh? Those things?" Lambo started as he gave them a very secretive smile. "Who knows?"

The students sighed at that. Guess they'll never know. Jinno, whoever had a tick mark on his head. "Just sit down on any spare seat you can find. Let's continue the lesson and don't you dare sleep this time Miss Sakura." Jinno said as lightning started to crackle on his stick.

Meanwhile…

"I've been meaning to ask this Tsuna-kun but where does Lambo-kun place all those weapons? I saw all the bags you had brought with and I'm pretty sure that one luggage can't contain all those bombs." Narumi asked as he gave Tsuna a very disturbed and confused face. Basil walked behind them making sure that there would be no surprise attacks at the corridor. Afterall, there are 7 people out there that would happily kill him if the Vongola Decimo would be hurt.

"Well, I really don't know. All I know is that he stores all those things in his body or more specifically, in his hair. He's just like Hayato. Both of them like to put their weapons around their body. It's like they are man storage for the bombs." Tsuna said making Narumi wide-eyed at the information. Afterall, never did Narumi encounter a kid crazy enough to store that many explosives around his body. Narumi was rendered speechless as he continued to process at the information he was given.

The walk was silent but not uncomfortable to Tsuna and he liked that. Their walk wasn't really that long as they arrived at their destination within a 10 minute walk. Narumi opened the door and gestured the teen to walk inside. Once they did, they saw 3 people sitting on 3 different chairs. One of them was a kid and Tsuna immediately knew that he is more than meets the eye. Tsuna personally knew the hard way to never underestimate any kid. Reborn was living proof of that.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Decimo." The man in the middle who was wearing some kind of military clothes said. "Narumi-san, you can go outside for now. We would call you later if we would need something else."

"Yes, High School Principal." Narumi said and went outside. They were many questions floating inside his head but he knew he was in no position to ask.

"Please sit down Decimo and your bodyguard as well." The lady of the three said as she pointed at the two chairs across them. Tsuna nodded and seated at the chair though Basil stayed standing behind his boss.

"You're not going to take a seat, young one? Your face is very beautiful you can be part of my beautiful flowers. It's such a shame you are born as a male." The lady said as she gave a sad sigh.

"Thou art beautiful as well thy lady. Thanks for thy offer but I shan't do it for I hath promise myself to protect thy Sky." Basil said as he bowed politely.

"Oh such loyalty. There aren't many people who are loyal to his boss nowadays." The lady said while giving a soft grunt.

"I can assure you that all subordinates of the Vongola are all loyal." Tsuna said giving them a friendly smile.

"So the rumors were true then." The kid said while eying the teen in front of him. "Then shall we commence the meeting?"

Tsuna shifted to his boss mode.

The three people were surprised at the change of aura though they skillfully hid it. It seems that the Vongola Decimo is more interesting as it seems. This is the first time though that they had seen the Vongola Decimo. It really was surprising when they saw a teenage young boy trying to go inside the building. At first they thought that it was another family member wanting to dump their son or niece in this academy but the teen said that he was the Vongola Decimo. They quickly believed him though. Afterall, the teen had lots of cars following him behind. The meeting was also given in short notice. They weren't even ready at the meeting. They just got a call directly to them telling them that he is going to enroll one of his guardians at this school even though said guardian will only attend it for three months. At first, they didn't accept this since they never heard of a person going to this school without an alice much less in 3 months. But they were told that the kid did have a very strong lightning alice. They changed their mind but they were still skeptical at the fact that the kid would be only here for three months but unfortunately, who are they to deny the request? It was recently found out that the Vongola Company was one of the companies that had helped establish this school. They still didn't know that the Vongola Company was a mafia so they accepted. All they know is that the Vongola is one of the most oldest and influential company ever and was only publicly announce three years ago.

"So about the meeting…" Tsuna said as he stared at the three people with orange eyes. Wait! Weren't his eyes brown a moment ago?

The elementary principle shifted his position gaining the attention of the other occupants.

"Well, I would like to place Mr. Bovino on the dangerous ability seeing as his alice needed control." The kid said in a very monotone voice though deep down inside he was thinking of a sinister plan.

**'It seems that they still don't know that the abilities are not alices but Dying Will Flames then.'** Tsuna thought while chuckling mentally.

"Is that what you want?" Tsuna asked in a very serious manner.

"We had decided on it Decimo." The kid replied. "Afterall, the kid is in my department so I'll have to take responsibility of it." The kid said as he gave Tsuna a very sly smile as he glanced at the other two principals who were giving him disapproving stares.

"Then, okay. Just make sure that you don't send him on a mission that requires stealth. He'll just blow the mission up literally." Tsuna said making the three principals froze.

"How do you know of this, Decimo?" the High school principal asked in a very curious tone.

"I gave the kid one of the simplest mission ever. Unfortunately, it ended with him destroying the whole building." Tsuna said in a very calm manner that it's like he's talking about the weather.

"No that's not what I meant, I mean why you gave him a mission?" the man asked with a frown.

"Lambo was whining on not getting a mission. He keeps on destroying the all of furniture and the walls inside the mansion so I gave him one." Tsuna said in a very calm voice.

"Its looks like to me like you are just trying to get rid of the kid, Decimo." The lady said as she frowned a little. She never would have thought that the teen in front of him would be like the elementary principal. It sickens her to use a child to do your dirty work.

"Well, it was either that or more paperwork. Turns out that I was wrong. I still have to sign all those cursed paperworks that he had caused on that day." Tsuna said as he glared at the non-existing papers on the table.

"But don't you think that sending him no mission would be dangerous, Decimo. Sending him on one alone might hurt him." The man said.

"I trust him very much. The only time that I won't trust him would be leaving him together in one room with all of my guardians present with my finished paperworks on a table. Also, he didn't go alone. I-pin and Fuuta accompanied him there .The mission was also labeled a success except for the fact that the building was thoroughly destroyed. Anyway, you shouldn't be the one to talk about this. Afterall, I hear that you use children to do your entire dirty job. What's worse is that you are practically forcing them to do all those despicable things. They are also treated as freaks as well in here. Children with alices are placed here in the purpose to learn and live a normal lives, well as normal as it could be. They should treat each other as family. " Tsuna said in a very cold manner making the three principals flinch. Both the HSP and MSP had guilt in their eyes but the ESP just didn't care.

"It was for the sake of the school Decimo." The elementary principal said.

"I know that. So is this all?" Tsuna asked making the others look at him wearily. "I promise Lambo that I would be accompanying him for a day here before leaving this place. Also, I would be sending one person to check on him every month. In fact, he will be visiting here next week." Tsuna said making the three nodded their heads. Afterall, it was already in the stated in the contract.

"It was nice meeting you, Decimo. I hope that we meet again." the lady said.

"Same to you." Tsuna said as he gave them a short nod.

"Would you like someone to accompany you back to the classroom Decimo?" the elementary principal asked.

"No need but thanks for the offer. I already know the way back." Tsuna said as he stood up and went outside with Basil in tow.

"The Decimo is an interesting person." The elementary principal said. The others just nodded on agreement. Even if they hated the fact that the Decimo sends mission on kids, it didn't change to fact that he was interesting. Especially, his eyes. The man denied that he had any alice so what is that orange eyes that can seemingly see right though you? It was really unnerving. That one was true.

**DATE CREATED: April 4, 2013**

**A/N**: Yeah…I was kind of gonna finish this one April 2 but I got extremely tired with all the typing I had done on my other story so I'm very sorry. Also, I assure you all that even if I don't update fast, I would eventually finish this so no worries.

Err…you probably want to kill me for being gone for almost three months but I assure you that I was busy. That, and my phone that always keep me connected to the world of fanfiction had its battery dead. So when I do go to the internet it would be to read and not to write. Also, I am lazy and could only touch the laptop once it would be night time.

Anywho…thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and alert‼ I really appreciate it.

REVIEWS:

NeitherSaneNorInsane: Yep you are right about that.

Soul of The World: Sorry for the late update. I know that I promise you last week but it was very hectic on that day.

Clara-chan : Everything about the Vongola is always epic‼

Yuu3: Don't worry once I had more time I would type as fast as I can.

JackFrost14: Thank you!

Hibarilova18: Natsume would gonna be appearing later on..after all, well, you'll see. There's a reason why I would **pair** those two. *HINT HINT*

Fi Suki Saki: Stalker is Basil..haha..Basil is always polite though his way of speaking is kind of irritating.

Yuki28: I also wished for it to be longer as well….Oh well, I would try then.

tsukuyomi sakurachi : Haha..I wish that you like this chapter as well..I was going to add more about the meeting but unfortunately, I had other stories to type today and my head is starting to ache.

xXcherrysXx: Who is the only one capable of hearing the thoughts on the room? Hehe..

XxAlysxX: Yep you got that right. I really pity Basil right now.

junemary: I know that this is Extremely late but yeah..my school is like that. There would be a schedule for the exams but really, the teachers decide when they want to give it. Well, some others would just not give an exam. I like it when they won't give one.

PurrrpleLovah29: Thanks!

Soaring Cloud: haha..I'm already trying my hardest.

Guest : Haha..he won't be the only one.

Guest: Haha..that't a great idea but that would definitely destroy my self-proclaimed challenge. As I said, one story per guardian. Anyway, glad you like it. The guardians wouldn't be there but they would be mentioned a lot.

Gemelina23 : haha…I'll try.

Guest: Haha..glad you like it then.

YaoiFanaticFreak: Here it is then‼


End file.
